1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memorabilia system and method; and more particularly, to a memorabilia system and method for memorializing a newborn infant's journey home from the hospital.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A newborn infant's first journey home from the hospital is a very joyous and momentous occasion tantamount to other events currently celebrated throughout one's life. For example, Weddings, Christenings, and Communions are all celebrated and memorialized throughout life's journey. These moments call for outfits and keepsakes that are symbolic of the event and are treasured for a lifetime. Accordingly, there are various kits and systems that provide the ritualistic outfits and keepsakes fundamental to these occasions. A newborn infant's journey home from the hospital is an event worthy of special kits and systems as well; however, such kits and systems are wanting. Currently, the occasion is merely memorialized by the few keepsakes parents manage to store away in various keepsake storage containments. Although there are a number of keepsake storage containments and kits available on the market, none of the containments or kits heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an all inclusive kit concentrating on an infant's first journey home.
Many of the keepsake kits heretofore devised and utilized generally comprise a storage and display device that is to be filled with various memorabilia generated as a special event unfolds. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,702 to Walsh discloses a keepsake holder that comprises a first housing section, a second housing section, and at least one hinge, at least one keepsake compartment, and retention means received in the keepsake compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,279 to Stanley, et al. discloses a custom display and storage system that includes an album or scrapbook for two dimensional objects and a display and storage system assembly container for three dimensional objects. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0047945 to Scherer discloses a “volume” book-like container set adapted to be utilized for storing memorabilia whereby the “volumes” stand on a shelf as a row of books, whereby the “volume” is entitled with a specific event and contains contents associated therewith. Significantly, none of these patent and patent application publication disclosures provides specific coordinating items that are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with an infant's first journey home from the hospital. Rather, these memorabilia type holders merely provide storage and display cases for a variety of occasions.
“Acid-free Keepsake Box, Memory Box, and Large Keepsake Boxes” by ForeverKeeps.com, found at http://www.foreverkeeps.com, discloses a keepsake box composed of acid-free materials. “Memories of Motherhood Box” by RedEnvelope, found at http://www.redenvelope.com/re/gifts/product_display/product_information.jsp, discloses a box for storing a mother's memories over the years as her children grow-up. The box comprises a chest, having various compartments therein and a pouch to facilitate the storage of special papers and documents. However, like the patent and patent publications referenced hereinabove, these web site literatures do not provide specific coordinating items that are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with an infant's first journey home from the hospital. Instead, these memorabilia type holders merely provide storage and display cases for a variety of occasions.
Other keepsake kits comprise a storage and display device and various items therein that generally consist of tools and instruments to be utilized in decorating the display and keepsake kit. In particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,005 to Monn discloses a memory box for storing photos and the like including a kit for decorating so that the contents within the storage box can be readily identified. The disclosed kit includes a storage box for holding and storing sheet objects, an adhesive that is spread-able with a brush and for adhering paper on the outside of the storage box, and instructions. “The Family Jewels” by Archival Preservation Co., found at http://www.familyjewelsarchival.com/themebaby.htm, discloses keepsake boxes and textile preservation kits adapted for storing a variety of memorabilia. The kit generally includes a box housing plastic envelopes, acid-free buffered envelopes, tissue paper, instructions, and cotton gloves for the user to wear when handling items placed inside the box. Significantly, the keepsake boxes and kits disclosed by the patent and web literature do not include coordinating memorabilia for celebrating an infant's journey home from the hospital. The disclosed kits merely provide tools for decorating and storing photographs and the like.
Still other keepsake kits comprise a storage and display device and specific items to be utilized in commemorating a special event, but none of these items or events are specifically associated with the journey home from the hospital. In particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,108 to Svopa discloses an expectant father system comprising a container housing various celebratory items in conjunction with a child's birth. The expectant father system generally comprises a container having a hollow center that houses items such as candy and “It's A Boy” and “It's A Girl” sleeves, which are appointed to be passed out upon the child's birth. However, the ‘108 patent does not provide specific coordinating items that are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with an infant's first journey home from the hospital.
“A Baby's Lifelong Journey Kit” by Baby's Lifelong Treasures, found at http://babysjourneykit.com, discloses a sixteen piece comprehensive keepsake kit that allows for easy and effective organization of information and memorabilia concerning a baby's lifelong journey from infancy to adult life. The kit includes books and the like for recordation and storage of special memorabilia and events. “Keepsake Gifts” by This Baby Of Mine, found at http://www.thisbabyofmine.com/keepsakesgifts1.htm, discloses a time capsule kit for an infant. The disclosed time capsule kit is a 22-piece kit and includes an embossed lid that reads “Do Not Open Until”, and sets forth an opening date. The 'Time Capsule Keepsake reference's kit includes a book, a how-to guide, a message to the Future® stationery set with matching envelopes, a check list, a certificate and over 160 full-color stickers. “The Day I Was Born Keepsake Box” by The Day I Was Born, found at http://www.thedayiwasborn.ie/products/topsellers-1.stm, discloses limited edition keepsake boxes for the years 2003 and 2004. Each keepsake box contains such items as coins, stamps, a newspaper, and a CD single that commensurate the specific year. However, none of these web site literatures provide specific coordinating items that are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with an infant's first journey home from the hospital.
A number of keepsake kits are available on the market as is evidenced by a search of the term “baby keepsake kit” on the Internet. In particular, each of “Baby Keepsake Kit” by YAHOO! Shopping, found at http://search.shopping.yahoo.com/search and “Baby Keepsake Kit” by surprise.com, found at http://www.surprise.com/whositfor/new_parent/baby_keepsake-kit. cfm, lists stores and products that sell baby keepsake kits. The sites reveal numerous baby keepsake kits; but none of the products disclosed therein reveal a coordinating kit for celebrating an infant's journey home from the hospital. Specifically, many of the products are merely impression kits to be utilized to create molds of a baby's hand and/or foot impressions. Other products included scrap-books, craft kits, and an heirloom bonnet kit. Significantly, none of the baby keepsake kits reveals a keep-sake trunk set specifically commemorating a baby's journey home from the hospital.
A newborn infant's journey home from the hospital is an event worthy of special kits and systems as well; however, such kits and systems are wanting. Although there are a number of keepsake storage containments and kits available on the market, none of the containments or kits heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an all inclusive kit concentrating on an infant's first journey home. All of the above patent disclosures are similar and share the same drawbacks. The kits do not disclose a keep-sake coordinated trunk set commemorating a baby's journey home from the hospital, but instead basically discloses a storage system for the storage of general items that are placed therein by the user. Even where the kits disclose items contained within the box, none of the kits provides coordinating memorabilia to be utilized contemporaneously with an infant's journey home from the hospital.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need in the art for a memorabilia system and method that provides coordinating items to be utilized when a newborn infant is brought home from the hospital. Specifically, there exists a need in the art for a memorabilia system and method that provides a durable container adapted to house an infant outfit and a coordinating infant blanket to clothe and swaddle a newborn infant as the infant begins his or her journey home and into life. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a memorabilia system and method that further includes a plurality of cards having at least one photograph holder for receiving a photograph, and spaces for recording information wherein the cards are composed of a high quality material and are stored in a heavy weight envelope in the trunk with the infant outfit and the infant blanket. Clearly, a memorabilia system and method for memorializing a newborn infant's journey home from the hospital that is adapted to accommodate a plurality of generations of infants so that the momentous occasion can be memorialized from generation to generation would be highly advantageous. Such a memorabilia system and method for memorializing a newborn infant's journey home from the hospital has not been disclosed or suggested heretofore, and such a memorabilia system and method is not presently available.